


Little Hands Big Heart

by gretelbugs12



Category: Post Phantom Menace - Fandom, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Just Wants to Make Things Better, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretelbugs12/pseuds/gretelbugs12
Summary: Obi-Wan is sick and Anakin wants to make him feel better, but he's only nine so what can he do?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Little Hands Big Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be enough young Anakin trying his best to take care of Obi-Wan. It really makes my heart melt everytime.

Obi-Wan’s cough echoed through his room and down the hallway reaching Anakin’s room where the nine-year-old was curled up reading a book Obi-Wan had gotten for him. Anakin’s reading skills were subpar at best but with daily lessons, he was getting better. When he had trouble sleeping Obi-Wan would tell him a story. Obi-Wan has noticed Anakin’s favorite type of story was historical fiction which is what he kept in mind when finding books for the young boy. Anakin practiced his reading every day with Obi-Wan and on his own when no one was looking. He was still self-conscious about not being able to read as well as the other padawans so he would find small corners to curl up in and practice. 

Now here he was curled up in his bed surrounded by pillows and blankets hearing Obi-Wan coughing down the hall. He frowned at the sound, hating when Obi-Wan didn’t feel well. All he wanted to do was take care of him but he wasn’t sure what he could do. Obi-Wan had already been feeling down still reeling from the death of Qui-Gon but on top of all those feelings now he was also ill. Anakin stood up with his book, slipped on his fuzzy socks, and grabbed as many blankets as he could carry. 

He started to walk down the hallway towards Obi-Wan’s room but paused as he passed the kitchen. He hadn’t seen Obi-Wan leave his room all day which probably meant he hadn’t eaten. I should make Obi-Wan some food. Anakin thought as he placed the pile of blankets and his book on the living room couch. His mom always found a way to make him pancakes when he was sick. He never knew how she managed to do with them having so little money and the scarce amount of ingredients on Tatooine. She did it though and it always made him feel better when he was sick and having to work long arduous hours for Watoo.

Anakin walked into the kitchen, his warm fuzzy socks keeping his feet warm on the cool tile. He was only nine which meant he couldn’t reach the countertops very well let alone the cabinets where all the ingredients were stored. He padded over to the closet in the front hall to find what he was looking for; a small wooden stool Obi-Wan had gotten him so he could reach things in the kitchen. The stool was small but it was made of solid wood and therefore very heavy for a small nine-year-old to carry. He did it though and placed it down with a huff before pushing it over to the cabinets he needed to reach. 

He took out the flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, and vegetable oil before walking over to the fridge. There he took out milk, eggs, butter, syrup, and jam. The butter, syrup, and jam were set aside to be used later as toppings for the pancakes. It took him almost an hour to make the batter because he was extremely careful to make sure everything stayed in the bowl as well as cleaning up as he went. He knew the last thing Obi-Wan would want to do was clean up the mess he typically made in the kitchen.

When the batter was ready he got out two plates, two sets of forks and knives, two glasses, one mug, a spatula, and a flat top pan. He rummaged through one of the lower cabinets and found a tray he could use to place the plates, silverware, and glasses on. One pancake at a time he slowly filled up the plates until there were five on each. When he was done he washed the pan and spatula before placing the toppings on the tray and grabbing some napkins.

He left the tray on the counter before grabbing the pile of blankets and his book. He headed to Obi-Wan’s room wanting to make sure he was awake and comfortable before bringing him the food. He knocked quietly on the door before stepping back, what if he was asleep and I woke him up? He thought slightly panicked trying to decide if he should stay and wait or run away. Just then the door opened though and there stood Obi-Wan in his warm pajamas wrapped in a blanket. 

“Anakin, did I wake you with all my coughing? I’m sorry if I did,” he said looking slightly embarrassed but mostly exhausted.

“No, I was up already. But I did hear you coughing and I thought you might want some more blankets since you were so cold yesterday,” he said showing Obi-Wan the large pile he had carried with him. 

“Oh, thank you but you don’t need to give me your blankets. Then what will you use?” 

“Well, I can stay with you and keep you company so you’re not so sad.” Obi-Wan pondered this idea for a moment before giving up and saying, “yes alright but if I get you sick don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Anakin smiled wide, “that’s okay I won’t mind! I’d rather be with you than let you be alone and sad.” 

Obi-Wan stood aside gesturing for him to come before starting to close the door. “Wait don’t shut it yet I have something else,” Anakin said as we placed all the blankets on the bed and his book on the nightstand. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows with curiosity before smiling at how the young boy arranged all the blankets in what appeared to be a nest. 

“I’ll be right back. Just, um...get back in bed so you’re comfy.” Obi-Wan did so as Anakin left the room walking back down the hall. When he came back Obi-Wan was shocked to see he was carrying a tray piled high with pancakes, orange juice, tea, and other toppings for the cakes. 

“Anakin! Did you make all of those?” Obi-Wan said with wide eyes and shocked expression. 

“Um well, you seemed sad and you’re all by yourself in here and you’re not eating a lot. So, I wanted to try and make you feel better. My mom always made me pancakes when I didn’t feel good so I wanted to do the same for you.” Anakin smiled at him as he gently placed the tray on the bed and crawled up next to him.

He may be only nine but Anakin never ceased to amaze him. He really was a genuine caring child who wanted nothing more than to take care of those that meant something to him. He had told Obi-Wan this once, “I take care of those that I care for”, he guessed that meant Anakin cared for him. It had been a rough transition taking Anakin as his padawan after all they had been through recently but, the thought of the boy caring for him made his heart swell. 

“I don’t know what to say other than thank you little one. It means a great amount that you took time out of your day to make sure I have something to eat and keep me company. I’ll admit I have not been of much use to you lately being ill and feeling down. This truly makes me feel much better inside and out.” Anakin beamed at the praise before frowning deeply, “I don’t want to use you Obi-Wan I would never want to do that. I want to be with you and learn from you.” Obi-Wan opened his arms to the young child which he gladly crawled into. 

“Oh I know you don’t want that, that’s not what I meant. I meant that I have not been there to help you as of late because of how I’ve been feeling. This makes me feel much better though so I’ll be here for you more often from now on.” Anakin looked down with a flushed face and sheepish smile, “I brought my book too. I thought maybe I could read to you for you know...the company and the practice.” 

“I would love to hear you read,” Obi-Wan replied taking a sip of his tea. While Anakin read Obi-Wan gave small corrections and enjoyed his pancakes with both syrup and jam. They were delicious. When he was finished eating Anakin grabbed his own plate, snuggled into Obi-Wan’s lap, and ate while they watched a holo. 

When the movie was over Anakin brought the dishes back to the kitchen to clean up much to Obi-Wan’s displeasure who offered to help but was told instead to stay in bed and rest. By the time Anakin got back to Obi-Wan’s room the older man was lying down looking as though he could fall asleep at any second. Anakin got under the covers and nestled into Obi-Wan’s side listening as each breath evened out before succumbing to slumber himself.

When Obi-Wan woke in the early hours of the morning he was met by a mop of golden brown hair layin on his chest. He smiled at the memory of all Anakin had done for him yesterday, running his fingers through the boy’s hair and placing a soft kiss on his head. 

“Thank you Anakin,” he said settling back into his pillow and letting sleep take him for a few more hours.


End file.
